Conventionally, crystal ornaments are often suspended from a framework such as in a crystal chandelier. The crystal ornaments are typically attached to a metal wire or hook, which at one end has a loop that passes loosely through a hole in the crystal ornament and at the other end has a loop that passes loosely through a hole in the chandelier framework. In this manner, the crystal ornament hangs from the chandelier framework, in a single orientation.
It is also known to create strings of crystal ornaments, whereby a plurality of crystal ornaments are loosely held together end-to-end by a series of short hooks. Such strings of crystal ornaments also are suspended from a chandelier framework in a single orientation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,906,430 issued to Bayer discloses a crystal jewel assembly for chandeliers. The assembly provides for securing ornaments onto chandelier frame members without the use of hooks. The lighting fixture is sculpted by attaching ornaments to the frame in a fixed geometric pattern utilizing seating posts and retaining stops on the frame member. The frame member has an aligned position in which the retaining stops hold the crystals in place on the seating posts and a non-aligned position in which the retaining stops are moved whereby the ornaments can be placed on or off the seating posts without obstruction by the retaining stops.
There is a need for further ornamental fixtures and methods for mounting ornaments in ornamental fixtures.